


This Changes Nothing

by NeoCortex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library nummyness</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Changes Nothing

_"So many thoughts running through my head! I may go mad if I think too much!"_

_"I wish I were able to understand what made her dump me."_

_"Maybe one day she will take me back?"_

_"One can only hope..."_

_"Why does he keep looking at me?"_

_"This is the third time he has looked back at me."_

_"I bet it's the three of them talking about me again..."_

_"I still need to finish my essay for Slughorn."_

_"Maybe I can get the rest of it done at lunch."_

_"I swear if he keeps looking--"_

            His musings were cut short as Hermione's voice penetrated his thoughts, "Harry, it's time for lunch." He closed his text book and followed Hermione and Ron to the Great Hall.

His head was reeling as he trudged along behind his friends. "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked as they sat down at their house table.

"Too much going on in my head." He replied as he filled his plate.

"Like what?" He looked up as Hermione sat across from them, "Ginny, classes, Quidditch, Voldemort," He ignored Ron's hiss and flinch, "Death Eaters, Sirius, the Weasleys," He shrugged, "And other small things."

Harry wasn't about to mention that Malfoy kept looking at him all during potions. That was one of those small things. As this crossed his mind he glanced up to see the blonde Slytherin watching him again.

_"Okay, that does it..."_ He pulled out his wand and gave a fluid flick under the table as he muttered a spell quietly. Harry watched for a moment as Malfoy's drink suddenly exploded in his face. The other male jumped back in surprise and aggravation. Harry slid his wand back into his robes and went back to his meal.

A few moments later a sopping Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table to stand behind Harry. "I know you did this." Came a lethal whisper by his ear.

Harry's green eyes moved up to rest on the wet blonde. "What are you talking about?" Those emerald orbs showed nothing but innocence as they roamed over the drenched male.

            The blonde glared down at Harry. For a moment his heart skipped a beat as those emerald eyes roamed over him. Then his scowl darkened. "Don't give me that crap Potter!" He snarled as he leaned in to speak in his ear, "You did this and you know it." He spoke darkly.

As he breathed in a very earthy smell filled his nostrils and his heart skipped a beat again. He growled when the brunette continued to look innocent. "I swear Malfoy; for once I have no idea what you are talking about."

Potter's words made Draco scowl even more and he growled as he stood straight. "Whatever Potter!" He snarled as he stalked away. He heard the Weasel snicker and ask, "What's with him?" As he passed by.

            Harry laughed to himself, "I wish I knew." He answered Ron's question as he turned back to his lunch. He had a free hour after lunch, so he could finish the essay for Slughorn and get started on the rest of his homework as well.

"You did that didn't you?" He looked up at Hermione who had a look about her face that was somewhere between amusement and mild astonishment.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Harry asked in a mocking tone. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she finished off her lunch. With her plate cleared, she stood and made her way to her next class. She had a full schedule this term so there was no telling what she had now. Ron as well had a class next so Harry opted to go to the library to do the homework.

Harry walked in the doors and Madame Pince looked up to see him. She nodded him along and he walked to an area farthest away from her prying eyes. He sighed when he was at a table near the Restricted section.

Pulling out his essay for Potions he started on the second to last paragraph that he needed. His book open beside him he set to work.

After about thirty minutes the brunette was done with the paragraph and halfway finished with the other. "What the hell are you doing back here?" Came a sneering voice over his shoulder.

Harry didn't have to look up to know the other was alone. "Homework." He sneered back as he finished a sentence. He looked to his book and flipped through the chapter to find what he required.

"I meant what the hell are you doing at my table you prat." The blonde snarled.

"I didn't see your name on it," He said as he found the section he needed. He read it over and then went about rephrasing it to fit his essay. "So it's not really your table now is it? Just because you and your psychotic cronies sit here does not make it yours." Harry finished his essay and sat back in the chair. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and then his neck. Sitting in the same position for half an hour was slightly painful after a while.

"So the way I see it, you have three options." He said as he finally turned to look at the git, "One, shut up and find another table," He stretched his back a bit, "Two, leave the library." He was rather keen on that one. "Or three, shut the hell up and sit down." He said motioning to the empty side of the table.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He scoffed. Harry shrugged, "Your call ferret." He said as he turned around to begin on another piece of homework. He pulled out his essay for Transfiguration to edit it where needed. He was highly surprised when Malfoy dropped to the empty chair across from him.

" _So he chose option three..."_ Harry hid a smirk behind the top of his essay as he read over it. He marked out a few words and added a few others.

"Is that the essay for McGonagall?" Came a sullen voice. Harry looked up to see Malfoy looking at his essay. "Yes it is. I finished it and am trying to edit it now."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Looks like someone is an over achiever." Harry shook his head and chose to ignore that.

            Draco looked back up at Potter when he didn't respond and saw that the other was hard at work trying to edit his essay.

Why did his heart skip a beat every time!

It was as if The Golden Boy was affecting his emotions. What the hell!? No! That would mean he was gay! No!

Wait...If he was gay then why did he still look at girls all the time? Maybe it was that he was...Bisexual? Well that did explain a lot.

But why Potter? Why his enemy? Could he not fall for someone else? Hell he knew that Zabini liked him. He could always go for Blaise. He was good looking.

Potter looked up and his green eyes raked over Draco's face, "Can I help you?"

It was then that Draco realized he had been staring. "No just thinking." He cleared his throat as he went back to correcting his own essay.

            Harry shook his head and watched the other for a few moments. Why the hell did he keep staring? Harry suddenly had a hunch but he didn't know how to go about it. He looked back at his essay and realized he was done editing it. He put it away and pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts text book and began reading the chapter they had been working on in class. They had to read the rest of the chapter and summarize it in three paragraphs to be turned in next class. At least that part was easy enough. He was finishing the chapter when Malfoy put his essay away and pulled out his Potions homework. He had yet to finish the essay? That was due tomorrow. Harry shook his head and pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill again. He set about rephrasing his chapter.

Now what would he do about the blonde git? How was he going to find out if his hunch was true? He began to formulate a plan in his head as he did his homework. Fifteen minutes later he was done with his homework and his plan. He slid his books into his bag and his essays and his summary. He capped his ink and slid them away with his quill.

As he stood up and noticed that Malfoy was looking up at him. "What?" He asked as he stretched back. Malfoy shook his head and went back to his essay.

Harry too shook his head and sighed. When he turned back the blonde was putting his books away. Harry waited for a few minutes as Malfoy went about his task. "So why the hell were you looking back at me every five minutes in Potions?" He asked. Malfoy's head jerked up to look him over with sharp gray eyes. "Why?" He asked in what seemed to Harry an alarmed tone, "It was really annoying." Malfoy just smirked, then that's all I was doing."

            Draco looked down and closed his bag. The truth was that Zabini had made a comment when they had been in pairs. He had been facing Potter and Blaise seemed to see something about The Boy Who lived that appealed to him and said, "You know, Potter looks like he would be a good fuck." Draco had not been sure that he had heard him until he repeated it.

At the class was no longer in pairs he had looked back and began to wonder what it was the Blaise saw. Now as he looked up at the brunette and saw that he had an air about him that was all defiance and confidence. It was as if the other thought he could do anything. Maybe that is what Zabini saw. Who the hell knew with Blaise though...?

            Harry looked at Malfoy and thought for a moment. His emerald eyes scanned the other and then he grinned mentally. Malfoy would shit himself if he knew what the brunette had planned. But the plan had to start sooner or later. As Malfoy turned to face him and pick up his bag to leave Harry grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. His lips crushing those of the blonde’s. Harry got satisfaction from seeing the shocked expression in the Malfoy’s eyes when he kissed him.

Harry didn't allow the kiss to last too long. He quickly pulled away and released the front of the other's shirt and picked up his bag. He then turned and started away. He made his way along a row of shelves smirking to himself. The Slytherin male had been so shocked he hadn't known what to do. That just made Harry's day. He walked along whistling to himself.

            Draco stood by the table still. He was shocked. Why had Potter done that?! He watched as the Gryffindor male walked away. No. That wasn’t walking. Potter was sauntering.

Draco let out a low growl and picked up his bag. He followed after Potter. When he caught up to the other he was whistling to himself. "To hell with this!" He muttered under his breath. Draco grabbed Potter's arm and spun him around.

It was Draco's turn.

He spun The Golden Boy around and kissed him. Draco watched as the brunette's eyes widened and then closed. He felt one of Potter's hands grip his shirt as if for balance. Draco's mind began to reel as Potter pressed against him and began to kiss him back. They had both dropped their bags now and Potter's other hand was also tangled in Draco's shirt.

The blonde released Potter's arm and placed one hand at the brunette's waist and then the other rested against a shelf that he had The Golden one pressed back against. Draco watched the Gryffindor male as he kissed him. He watched the way Potter responded to him. As he changed the angle of the kiss he saw Potter's eyelids flutter open and then fall closed again. When the kiss was deepened the brunette shivered and pressed harder against the Slytherin.

Draco heard Potter give a quiet moan and pulled back. The other opened his eyes. Those emerald orbs were cloudy as he looked at Draco. "We need to go." Their Charms class started in ten minutes and they still had to get there at different times. Draco stepped back and fixed his shirt and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "This changes nothing." With that he turned and walked off.

            Harry watched through a hazy gaze as Malfoy walked off. He fixed himself and ran a steady hand through his own hair. _"This changes a lot more than he seems to think."_ Harry smirked as he took a different route out of the library.


End file.
